Already known is a method for the production of multilayer capacitors by helical winding of two films on a roller with the interpositioning of intermediate layers, in such a manner as to divide the winding into several superposed mother capacitors. The lateral edges of the layers are then coated completely with a contact metal, and the mother capacitors intended to provide separator capacitors by cutting are thereafter separated.
This method has a variety of shortcomings. On the one hand, it requires several handling operations, on the other hand for carrying the roller or wheel from the plant at which the winding is formed, to the processing station at which the coating operation with molten metal is performed by spraying (schoopage), followed by operations for separating the intermediate layers and the mother capacitors which are conveyed to a machine on which is to be performed their cutting into a plurality of elementary multilayer capacitor blocks. On the other hand, the winding of metallised films on a wheel does not make it possible to apply to these a sufficiently great machanical tension to prevent gas from being trapped within the capacitor. Such a gas presence within the capacitor actually impairs its resistance against an alternating field. This action is attributable to the deterioration of the capacitor by ionisation.
The present invention relates to a method for the production of an elementary multilayer capacitor block which is not subject to these disadvantages.